Interviews with The Cast!
by Princess Esther of Hyrule
Summary: What happens when I do interviews of the characters? Let's just say it gets rather interesting...and insane!
1. The not very long intro!

**_Interviews with the Cast!!!_**

Rating: PG, for no apparent reason whatsoever! ^_^

Genre: Humor/Humor

Oh, and this has been re-vamped, So now there isn't anything anyone would take the wrong way. ^_^

Disclaimer: MORE INSANITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry. I don't own Team Rocket (**_IF_** [oh, and what a big _IF_] I did, …well, there's no telling what would happen… :-D) I own Esther and her descendants. And…that's it. -_- Darn it! Oh, and I don't own anything else, including Pokémon.

Chapter 1: The intro…

*At the Author's Lounge…* 

PEH: Oh yeah, another story! Uh-huh! I rock!! MORE INSANITY!!!  Ii Kanji (Japanese for "This feels good!")!!

TCL: It's been awhile, PEH.

I-wanna-friggin-die: Yes, it *bleep* has. *Bleep* it, my *bleep* words are bleeped out. *bleep* it!

PEH: ^_^ Rated 'PG' for a reason, IWFD. ^o^ *blows bubble* ^O^*snap…POP!* (the bubble gum exploded) -X- (big mess on face)

TCL:  ^_^ heh-heh-heh…that's funny. Now, WHERE'S MY COOKIES?!

PEH: *scrapes gum off face* In the pantry, as always.

TCL: Oh, that's right! *goes to pantry and grabs 20 lb. bag of chocolate chip cookies* *sees PEH looking through window* So, PEH, *munch, crunch* you look like you're watching *crunch, munch* out for someone.

PEH: I have several appointments this week.

IWFD: With whom?

PEH: *Not hearing her, she sees a Meowth Hot-air balloon whiz by the window* Huh?

Voices: AHH!!!!!

TCL: There, there it is again!! See, IWFD, I told you I hear voices!!!

IWFD: -_- Uh-huh….

Voices: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Crash through ceiling; when the dust settles, we see Jessie, James, and Meowth in a heap on top of PEH.*

PEH: *moaning* Owwwwwwwww….@_@…the pain….

Jessie: Oy….that hurt! *bleep*, that hurt! 

James: *completely out of it* Oh, lookie at the rice balls…. 

Meowth: Hey, where are we? *looks around*

TCL: The Author's Lounge.

Meowth: Oh, hi, TCL. Where's PEH?

PEH: Under everyone. -_- owwwie….GET OFF!!!!!!

Jessie, James: O_O AHHH!!!!! *Jump straight up*

PEH: *gets up* Hello there, Jessie, James. *brushes herself off*

James: You okay?

PEH: Yeah, thanks.

Jessie: Why were you under us in the first place?

PEH: -_- oh…for no reason…other than :-|YOU FELL ON TOP OF ME!!!!!

Meowth: *jumps up again* WAHH!!!

James: Oh, we did. Sorry…

PEH: -_- *sighs* oh well…at least you made it on time…

Jessie: O_o we did?

PEH: Yep, for once.

Jessie and James:  *dance around happily* ^_^ we actually did something right for once, doo-dah, doo-dah…!

PEH: -_-;;;

IWFD: ^_^;;;;

TCL: Wow, and I thought I was random…

*Suddenly, PEH's best friend, Matthew Bates, walks through the door.*

 Matthew: *looks around and sees PEH.* Hey, Regina! I'm ready to be taught Random Insanity now!

PEH/Regina: Yeah?

Matthew: I did my RI (Random Insanity) homework. *hands her 3 pieces of notebook paper.*

PEH/Regina: Let me make sure you didn't cheat…*checks them quickly* so far, so good. *puts them down* I'll grade them later. And, because you did your homework, you get to help with the interviews!!

Matthew: O_O YAY!!! ^_^ I'm a happy-happy parakeet that drinks sugar sewage that's been cleaned!

TCL: O_o Whatever…. 

Meowth: I've got a question.

PEH: What is it, oh great kitty?

Meowth: I'll stay perfectly calm while asking this…WHEN ARE WE GOING TO DO THE *BLEEP* INTERVIEW?!?!?!?!  

PEH/Regina: Oh, yeah! We've gotta do it, like, now!! *directs them to interview room*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will the insanity never end?!


	2. The quite long interview with James!

**_Interviews with the Cast!!!_**

Rating: PG, for no apparent reason whatsoever! ^_^

Genre: Humor/Humor

Disclaimer: MORE INSANITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry. I don't own Team Rocket (**_IF_** [oh, and what a big _IF_] I did, …well, there's no telling what would happen… :-D) I own Esther and her descendants. And…that's it. -_- Darn it! Oh, and I don't own anything else, including Pokémon.

Replies to Reviews:

CuTeLiLClAfAiRy1222: Glad you like my fic. I like yours, too!! ^_^ 

**Chapter 2: the long interview…where you think it's a normal interview at first, but you'd be wrong…**

*In the interview room…* 

(PEH/Regina, Matthew Bates [hereafter referred to as Matt], Jessie, James, and Meowth, are all in the interview room. The room has a cozy 60's-70's feel to it, thanks to the aqua paint on the walls, the flower rug on the floor, and the innumerable lava lamps everywhere. ^_^ LAVA LAMPS!!! THEY'RE COOL!!)

PEH: ^_^ Alrighty, sit down, you three!

*The trio of rockets sit down on the very plush and comfy sofa in front of PEH/Regina, and Matthew, who take giant beanbags*

Matt: Regina, what do you want me to do?

PEH/Regina: you just sit there and look smart! Oh, and write down their answers.

Matt: Um…okay.

PEH: ^_^ Alrighty, so…let's begin!!

***THE INTERVIEW…***

PEH: *Looks at camera and waves* Shalom alechiem (?sp?), my friends, and welcome to the interview!

Jessie: O_o huh?

PEH: "Peace be upon you" in Hebrew.

James: o_O Okay…

Meowth: Strange person…

PEH: Watch it, you three.

Matthew: *waves to camera* Hi, Mom! *gets the look from PEH* Okay, I'll just shut up now…

PEH: You do that. *Turns to J, J, & M* So, start by giving me your full names.

Jessie: Jessica Musashi.

James: James Morgan.

Meowth: Meowth, dat's right!

PEH: Write that down, Matt. *to J, J, & M* So, how old are you?

Jessie: 21

James: Same for me.

Meowth: *looks at them and smirks* Wow, I didn't know you two were so old.

Jessie: O_O Ex-cuse me?! *vein pop*

Meowth: o_o uh-oh…(thought: _I think I just said the wrong thing…_) 

James: *ticked* How dare you call us old, Meowth!!

*they start fighting, of course. Matt just sits there silently, not wanting to blow his chance as an interviewer. PEH just sits there, sipping at her mint tea.*

PEH: Um…guys?

Jessie and Meowth: *Jessie's on top, biting James' arm; Meowth, in the middle of them, is about to claw Jessie, and James is just sitting there, at the bottom, looking helpless* :-( WHAT?!

James: *whimpers* somebody, please help me…

PEH: *Staying perfectly calm* please, sit back in your seats so we can get on with the interview, sirs, ma'am.

*they grumble as they sit back on the sofa* 

PEH: And, Meowth, how old are you?

Meowth: Eight in Pokémon years.

PEH: Okay…*Matt jots down their answers thus far* all right…now, starting with you, James. Tell me your life story thus far.

James: -_- you sound like a psychologist.

PEH: O_o I do?

James: Yeah. Just like the one I went to after that incident with _her_…

Meowth: You mean Jessibel…

Jessie: *clamps her hand over Meowth's Mouth* shut up! You know how he gets when anyone mentions _her_…

PEH: Oh, I see. Shadow, write that down!!

Shadow/Matt (same person): okay…*writes it down*

PEH: Okay, so please tell us.

James: *blushes* well, um…when my parents fell in love with each other and got married…

PEH: *Blushes* Not THAT far back, you nut! Remember, "PG" rating…no cussing.

James: Oh, sorry. Okay. Well, I was born on June 15th, 21 years ago…

Jessie: -_- can't you just say 1982?

James: Hey, this is my story, not yours, Jessie; If you want to name the year for your part, that's fine with me. *Jessie simply rolls her eyes*

Jessie: How'd you like to have your life story ended early? *grabs mallet*

James: *whimpers* Please, don't hurt me…

PEH: *A little agitated, but nothing too serious* -_- continue, please, James.

James: Oh, yeah. Well, the first 5 years past somewhat uneventfully. Whenever it was Kids' Day, I'd lay around in the pool, eating ice cream sandwiches and candied grapefruit peels. 

PEH: sounds fun. Shadow, you getting this?

Shadow/Matt: yep.

James: But then, when I hit 6 ½, I met _her_…

Jessie: The bane of his existence.

James: Yes, and that's when my parents informed me of the whole deal. About me being engaged to her from birth and all that junk. For a little bit, she was at least tolerable, but then I hit 8…that's when it got bad.

       You see, she got an Oddish for her 7th birthday. And as everyone knows, they like to release pollen…and I have terrible allergies. Plus, she was trying to push all these rules on me!! Now, I'm not saying my parents didn't push rules of the "Proper South" on me, but she did it over time!! Nothing I did was proper enough for her!!!

Shadow/Matt: Man, and I thought I had it bad…

PEH: -_- are you talking about me?

Shadow/Matt: No!!!

PEH: Good. *To James* I'm sorry, go ahead.

James: Well, when I was about nine, I decided I couldn't take it anymore, and ran from home. Of course, she was at my heels, carrying that pollen-infested plant of hers, yelling at me all the while, *changes his voice to mock hers* "You're not runnin' properly!!" 

   Well, several years later, I attended Pokémon Tech, with the credit cards I had…eh…"borrowed" from my parents. Of course, it was difficult. Since I had such good clothes, I was the number one target for bullies, who roughed me up every chance I got. But then, Jessie came into my life, and defended me from them. That's when we started becoming friends.

     The big test came up, and we were so excited! We had studied before the night before the test, and were positive we'd score the highest!! So, we…

Jessie/James: "We frolicked all night, for our future seemed bright!"

James: But then…

Jessie/James: *crying* WE GOT THE LOWEST SCORES IN THE HISTORY OF THE SCHOOL!!

PEH: Here's some tissue.

Jessie: ;_; *sniff, sniff* Thanks. *Blows nose*

James: ;_; yeah, thanks. *Follows suit* 

PEH: You too okay?

James: yeah…

Jessie: *sniffle* think so…

PEH: Well, Mr. Morgan, you can continue when you'd like…

James: I'm fine…*sniff* so, after that, we went to Sunny Town, and joined the Bridge Bike Gang.

Meowth: Yeah, he was known as "Little Jim" and "Trainer Jim" 'cause he used training wheels on his bicycle…

James: -_-;;; I was getting to that part…

Meowth: sure you were…

PEH: Hey, I can't ride one either, so you're not alone.

Meowth: great. Weirdoes surround me…

James: *angrily* be quite! *To PEH* Anyway, and then, I joined Team Rocket shortly after that.

PEH: Any real reason?

James: Um…I like danger?

PEH: Besides that, how'd you get IN?

James: Oh, well, there was a recruiter there…

PEH: Where is THERE?

James: Um…Celadon, I think.

PEH: Okay. Now, given your past record, WHY did Giovanni pick you two?

James: Um…*sighs* okay, I confess…the Boss…he's my…

PEH: *sitting on the edge of her seat in suspense* Matt, You getting this?

Matt: Uh-huh!

James: …he's my…

PEH: *hating the suspense* Yes, yes? He's your…? 

Jessie: Get on with it!

Meowth: Yeah, Jimmy! Tell us!

James: *liking the fact everyone's in suspense, he waits several seconds*…Second cousin, twice removed.

*Everybody but him face-vaults, animé style*

PEH: You're kidding me. *Getting up*

James: Nope.

Jessie: -_- that's IT?! *Brushes herself off*

James: Yeah, why?

PEH: Figured it was something else…

Meowth: yeah, like fraternal twin broither (brother) or something…

James: O_o Meowth, what _are_ you talking about?

Jessie: Who knows?

PEH: Matt, did you get that?!

Matt: Yep, sure did! Right from his mouth!

PEH: Good. Continue, James. *Snickers*

James: You see, apparently, my parents figured out where I was. Something about hiring some guy to look out and see what I was up to. And, they contacted him and asked him to hire Jessie, and me so they'd know I was being taken care of.

PEH: More or less…

Jessie: Yeah, really. 

PEH: So, THAT'S how you got into Team Rocket?

James: uh-huh…

PEH: Does Giovanni know you are his second cousin, twice removed, or is it one of those confidential things?

James: I would assume he knows, but then again, he's a tad bit on the weird side.

PEH: James, you try running a criminal organization WHILE raising a family WHILE making sure the guy you beat up in Hyrule when you were 19 is still sealed in the space between dimensions and not running amuck, and NOT be a little bit strange.

James: Sounds hard.

PEH: Why do you think he's a little bit strange?

James: um…because of all you said right then?

PEH: ^_^ Very good, James!

Matt: I have a question.

James: Sure.

Matt: Which side?

James: o_O huh?

Matt: Which side is he twice removed from?

James: um…not his father's, I don't think…I guess his mother's, my father's.

PEH: You're dad is related to the late Madam Boss?

James: I guess… 

PEH: Why do you think not his father's side?

James: Cause last I heard, he doesn't know who his father is.

PEH: Man, talk about deep.

James: For all he knows, it's Prof. Oak…

PEH: *Chuckles* that goody-two shoes, have Giovanni as his son? Oh boy…

Meowth: hey, wait a minute. What if that Eldershipping thing is true?

Jessie: O_o Huh?

Meowth: You know, that theory that Prof. Oak is the twerp's dad?

James: Yeah, why?

Meowth: If both of those are true, you know what that means?

PEH: No, what?

Meowth: *chuckles* Boss and the Twerp are half-brothers.

*everyone looks at each other, then they start laughing uncontrollably at how ridiculous the idea is.* 

PEH: *On the ground laughing so hard she crying* Oh, gosh! Ahhh!!! That's funny!

*15 minutes later…*

*after being in pain from laughing so much, they are back to the interview*

PEH: *tries to keep a straight face* Okay… *takes deep breath* now, where were we? Oh, I was about to ask you, what are your talents?

James: Well, let's see…*snickers* Hope the Boss doesn't find out about that…anyway, I'm a triple threat. I'm able to sing, dance, and act!

PEH: Cool. Wish I could act and dance.

James: and of course, my looks are a talent too…oh, and I can drive.

PEH: That it?

James: Think so. No, I have more than that, but I have to think of them first.

PEH: Oh, okay. Well, that wraps up that interview…

Jessie: O_O Hey, you're supposed to do me too!

PEH: We do you in the next chappie. Not enough ink to do you today. Come back tomorrow at 2:30, okay?

Jessie: -_- fine.

PEH: We'll try to do you tomorrow too, Meowth.

Meowth: Okay. Whatever you say.

*soon after they leave…*

Matt: Giovanni and Ash…

PEH: Brothers?

*they look at each other and start laughing again.*

~~~***~~~

Will they get to interview both Meowth and Jessie tomorrow?

Will this joke about The Boss and Ash ever stop making them crack up?

Tune in next chapter!!!


End file.
